warfrontroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Advent
The Advent are an offshoot of humanity, genetically engineered by Scryers. They are a highly advanced pseudo-religious civilization that relies heavily on spiritualism, psychic prowess and cybernetic technologies The Advent have a warrior culture aswell as a need for religion called the 'Unity' Origin The Ancient Scryers sought to populate the galaxy, and soon came to desire a race much like themselves and though years of genetically creating the perfect subject; the Advent was given form and seeded to the galaxy to unite as the Ascendacy and to follow the concept of Unity set forth by the Ancients to ensure their servents never lost their path or way as the eons passed onward for both of them, It was believed they were the firstborn but the concept was mistake as Humans were the firstborn of the Scions. Biology Advent are about two meters (seven feet) to three meters tall and have two glowing eyes that blink normally, digitigrade legs, semi-permeable skin covered in scales, 6 digits on their hands and toes, broad chests and shoulders, and narrow waists with slim midsections. Extending back from the crown of the head, Advent have a bony crest. Beneath it, emerging from the back of the head, are the nerve cords, allowing them to access their racial psionic gestalt. This gestalt is the basis of the Unity. Advent Technology Advent technological levels are vastly superior to most of the galaxy, compareable only to the Vasari and the Iconians. They excel because of a wonder called PsiTech which amplifies their mental ability above all other races'. It is also used in the everyday life of Advent civilians and helps improve the workforce supply for the Advent military. The Advent people pride themselves on their advancements in technology over the Galaxy. Where the Advent has flourished by having no restrictions on technological expansion, by contrast, Advent armaments consist almost entirely of directed energy weapons, with the exception of ship-to-surface kinetic bolts. Superior in defensive design as well, Advent shields are able to mitigate far more damage. However, the Advent favor cheap, lightly armored ships with lower hull strength, preferring sophisticated shield systems to bulky armor. All Advent structures and spaceships are designed to be aesthetically pleasing and are typically slenderer and sleeker Culture Advent culture is built around core philosophies that have been rigidly adhered to for over a millennium. As such, it is difficult for their society to adapt to changing circumstances. The integration is a case in point in different cultural values. Advent 'Vindos' culture has its roots in the Aeon of Strife, the period of chaos following the retreat of the Scryers. At the end of the Strife, the Advent were reunited under the precepts of the Unity ("Path to Ascension") as promoted by the mystic Khas. The Unity took advantage of the natural psionic communal link and established a caste system. Advent can be fanatical when it comes to their religious beliefs. Not all Advent embraced the Unity. Many outcasts, eventually known as the Lost Ones, were later banished from Elysium. Yet other outcasts tend to hide from the Unity at all cost. Female Advent commonly attain positions of power, except among the Lost Ones. They are common among the Templar Caste. Many Advent have a prejudice against Vasari, as the only one they've had much contact with via the War. Very young Advent are referred to as "younglings." The Advent are considered a "warrior race", although they were not constantly at war. They trained incessantly for combat, however, and prior to the Great War warred with the Vasari and "other types" Advent have a strict code of justice and honor, and strongly believe in their responsibility to enforce it. They strive for glory in battle. Advent have always been willing to sacrifice their lives for other members of their species. Elysium holds great, almost spiritual significance to all Advent. The Advent, or at least the Vindos, do not not have a concept of luck, instead seeing "the synchronicity of events," and knowing there is a grander design behind them. Known Advent Factions * The Advent Ascendancy * The Lost Ones * The Templar Caste